Imbranato
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Então Sam sabia que o Impala 67 era quase tão importante quanto ele para Dean. E pela primeira vez, Sam sentiu ciúmes de um objeto inanimado. - Wincest.


**N/A: **Primeira fanfic de Supernatural, Wincest. Fanfic escrita para o V Challenge de Vícios e para o IV Challenge de Songfics. Ambas do fórum Marauder's Map. Itens utilizados: Slash e Primeira Vez - Chall de vícios. Itens utilizados: Incesto - Chall de songfic.

**Imbranato¹**

"_Scusa se non parlo piano  
Ma se non urlo muoio  
Non so se sai che ti amo"²_

Dean amava o irmão. E essa era a maior verdade para ele – mesmo não falando para o mais novo.

A primeira vez que Dean falou que amava o irmão, este ainda nem havia nascido. A primeira frase que ele havia falado ao irmão quando nascera fora "Eu te amo, maninho.", seguido por um beijo na testa.

A primeira vez que Dean temeu perder o irmão, ele era muito novo – tinha apenas quatro anos. Fora na mesma noite em que a mãe morrera naquele trágico incêndio. Pegar Sam no colo e correr com ele para fora de casa fez com que ele pensasse em apenas uma coisa: Ele era o protetor de Sam. Ele, e apenas ele.

A primeira vez que Dean desejou o irmão, ele tinha apenas doze anos e logo quando reparou no que sentia, sentiu-se sujo, impuro. Foi a primeira vez que ele temeu ir para o Inferno – afinal, era errado desejar alguém do mesmo sangue, ainda mais alguém tão pequeno quanto Sam.

A primeira vez que Dean deu em cima de uma garota, ele realmente acreditou que poderia esquecer o irmão daquela maneira. Ele pensou que talvez encontrasse alguém que o fizesse perceber que na verdade ele não desejava Sam. Mas ele nunca achou uma mulher capaz de tal coisa.

A primeira vez que Dean reparou que além de desejar o irmão o amava como homem, foi no dia em que Sam saiu de casa para fazer faculdade. Por um lado, o mais velho achou que seria bom. Ficar longe de Sam poderia ser melhor para ele. Contudo, estava enganado. Com o irmão mais novo longe, Dean sentia-se como um drogado sem sua droga. E o tempo passava, e a situação não parecia melhorar para Dean.

A primeira vez que sentiu ciúmes de Sam foi quando saíram em busca de seu pai. Dean podia ver que a tal de Jessica era realmente importante para Sam, e notar que o maior parecia se importar mais com ela do que com seu pai e ele o deixou com raiva.

Então Dean tinha certeza de seus sentimentos pelo irmão caçula – mas Sam não precisava saber disso.

"_Parlo poco, lo so... è strano, guido piano  
Sarà il vento, sarà il tempo, sarà... fuoco!"³_

Dean amava aquele carro e isso era um fato incontestável.

Então a primeira vez que ele deixara Sam dirigir _sua menina_, o mais novo realmente temeu que algo pudesse acontecer com o Impala. Afinal, ele não sabia do que o irmão mais velho seria capaz de fazer caso houvesse um arranhado que fosse naquele carro.

A primeira vez que o Impala sofrera uma batida, foi por sua culpa. Foi também o dia em que Dean ficou a um fio da morte e o dia em que seu pai fez um pacto com um demônio para poder salvar o filho. A única coisa que Sam conseguiu fazer foi pedir para Bobby guardar o carro até Dean estar melhor – porque o irmão _tinha_ que ficar melhor –, pois sabia bem que o mais velho ficaria nervoso caso ele se livrasse do carro.

A primeira vez que Dean começou a ensiná-lo a como consertar o carro, Sam teve que encarar mais uma vez o fato de que o irmão mais velho havia feito um pacto com um demônio e que morreria em menos de um ano.

A primeira vez que Dean pensou que haviam roubado a _sua menina_, começou a hiper ventilar, e Sam percebeu que o amor de Dean pelo carro era um tanto distorcido – afinal, Sam tinha certeza que o mais velho poderia pelo menos confirmar se o carro havia sido roubado antes de começar a passar mal.

Então Sam sabia que o Impala 67 era quase tão importante quanto ele para Dean. E pela primeira vez, Sam sentiu ciúmes de um objeto inanimado.

"_Scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo_

_Ti guardo fisso e tremo"'_

Sam idolatrava Dean. O amava, desejava. Ele só descobriu tudo isso tarde demais.

A primeira vez que Sam percebeu que não suportaria viver sem Dean foi quando ele viveu a mesma terça-feira de novo e de novo e em toda terça-feira, Dean morria de um jeito diferente. Ele sentia-se enlouquecer aos poucos, mas resistiu até o final.

A primeira vez que Sam não teve motivação para mais nada foi quando Dean morreu e não conseguiu arranjar uma forma de trazê-lo de volta do inferno. Sem Dean, Sam era nada.

A primeira vez que Sam sentiu ciúmes e inveja de uma pessoa – por assim dizer – foi quando descobriu que quem havia tirado Dean do Inferno havia sido Castiel. Ele não fora capaz de tirá-lo daquela tortura, mas aquele anjo conseguira.

A primeira vez que Sam notou que queria beijar o irmão foi quando notou o quão frágil Dean estava da volta do Inferno. Queria poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Fazê-lo ficar forte novamente.

A primeira vez que Sam teve certeza que os papéis haviam se invertido e que ele devia proteger Dean, e era isso o que ele faria, não importando o que tivesse que fazer para isso.

Sam finalmente entendia o que sentia pelo irmão. E ele não podia perder Dean novamente. Não podia e não iria.

"_All'idea di averti accanto  
E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
E sono qui che parlo emozionato  
... e sono un imbranato!",_

A fraqueza de Sam era Dean e a fraqueza de Dean era Sam. Tão simples quanto um mais um ser igual a dois. Um dependia do outro. E eles tinham consciência total disso.

A primeira vez que Sam beijou Dean foi quando o mais novo estava cansado de ver o irmão fugindo das brigas, se escondendo em um casulo e não compartilhando suas mágoas. Essa foi a forma que encontrou de mostrar o mais velho que sempre estaria lá para ele.

A primeira vez que Dean contou seus sentimentos ao irmão, falando como se amá-lo fosse o maior pecado do mundo, Sam só conseguiu abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e dizer que também o amava. E lhe disse também que um amor como o deles não era pecado. Era puro demais para ser pecado.

A primeira vez que fizeram amor, Sam estava beijando, apertando, mordendo como sempre fazia. Já Dean se sentia cada vez mais entregue nos braços fortes do irmão. Em algum canto da sua mente, Dean pensou em como o seu pequeno irmãozinho havia crescido e agora estava ali, dentro de si, quase partindo Dean em dois.

Depois de muitos anos, os dois irmãos conseguiram viver em harmonia com os sentimentos que cultivavam um pelo outro. Contudo, isso não significava que deixariam de ser possessivos, ciumentos e viciados um no outro.

* * *

_¹ - Atrapalhado. Música de Tiziano Ferro._

_² - "__Desculpa se não falo baixo  
Mas se não grito, morro  
Não sei se sabes que te amo"_

_³ - "Falo pouco, fico estranho, desatento  
Será o vento, será o tempo, será... fogo!"_

' _- "Desculpe se rio, me entrego ao embaraço.  
Olho pra ti fixamente e tremo."_

_, - "__À ideia de te ter do meu lado  
E me sentir somente teu.  
E estou aqui e falo emocionado.  
E sou um atrapalhado!"_


End file.
